Kayochin? oneshot
by panamayo
Summary: A cute and innocent Rinpana fanfic. This is my first fanfiction and also, my English is not the best so please leave some critique about my story so I can improve! Enjoy reading!


"Kayochin, Kayochin!" Rin shouted from across the corridor. "I'm going to give you a bear hug!"

"Kya!" Hanayo squeaked as Rin ran to her and hugged her tightly, sending the two of them spinning around. "Someone help me!" Hanayo squealed.

"I'm here to help you, Kayochin!" Rin giggled.

"You always are, Rin-chan," Hanayo said, smiling. "And thanks for saving me."

Rin smiled at Hanayo. "Let's get going, Kayochin. Practice can't start without us!" Rin cheered.

"Yeah, let's head to the roof," Hanayo responded cheerfully, her voice still quite soft.

"It's party time! Let's go!" Rin cheered enthusiastically as she jumped out the stairway door, Hanayo behind her.

"We'll start warming up," Umi said calmly.

"Basic stretches," Eli added. The group sat on the floor and stretched, their stomachs almost touching the ground. "Go a little further, stretch your muscles," Eli encouraged the girls. After four eighths of stretching, the girls got up.

"Balance on the left foot for four eighths. This shouldn't be difficult," Umi said. The girls did so, their right leg and torso nearly perpendicular to their right leg. "Moving on..."

The warm-ups and physical activities were soon over. "For this choreography, Rin and Hanayo be center. Your outfits... you'll see them later," Kotori and Umi said.

"Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, follow me," Kotori said, heading towards the staircase. They went to the clubroom, where two spectacular dresses hung, seven white lacy dresses behind them. "Hanayo, this is yours," Kotori said, proud of her work. She led Hanayo to a white dress with a lacy cloth over it. A pale green ribbon secured the collar of the sleeveless dress.

Kotori carefully tied the lacy cloth over the waist of the dress. The skirt was puffy and had frills at the bottom. A pair of gloves hung with it, no longer than Hanayo's wrist. A pastel green ribbon with golden trim at both sides secured the gloves. A small silver tiara also hung with the dress. It was decorated with pastel pink roses and white crystals. Kotori found a pin with a pink rose on it and pinned it to where she tied the lacy cloth on the waist. It looked stunning, like a bride's dress.

"Does it look nice?" Kotori asked Hanayo.

"It's... I love it!" Hanayo squealed.

"Now, Rin..." Kotori said, pointing at the dress beside Hanayo's. It was very similar to hers, except that the ribbon securing the collar was yellow and the rose pin on the waist securing the lace was a pale teal. The gloves were secured by a yellow ribbon with golden trim, and her tiara was adorned with pastel teal roses and yellow crystals.

"It's amazing, nya~" Rin said cheerfully.

"Please try them on," Kotori told them politely. They changed into the costumes, which fit perfectly. They quickly got back into their normal clothes and took a look at the rest of the costumes. They were white with a lace fabric overlay on the skirts.

Eli's dress had a cyan ribbon around the waist and small pearls draped over the skirt. Nozomi's dress had a purple rose attached to the side of the waist, translucent white ribbons draped on the skirt which shone lilac in the light.

Maki's dress was like Eli's dress, but had a pale red ribbon instead of a cyan one. Nico had a pink ribbon around the waist tied at the side and strings of crystals hanging over the skirt.

Honoka's dress had an orange ribbon wrapped around the waist, tied at the side with strings of crystals draping over the skirt. Umi's dress was exactly like Nozomi's dress, but with a blue rose on the side of the waist and translucent white ribbons that shone pale blue in the light. Kotori's dress had a grey ribbon tied at the side with strings of pearls around the skirt.

"They all look so fancy," Hanayo said, her eyes sparkling.

"How long did this take you?" Rin asked.

"Well... um... let's just head back up, okay?" Kotori said, flustered by all the questions. As they headed out, Hanayo saw a glimpse of two bouquets of fake roses hidden behind the dresses. One had mint roses and the other had yellow roses. She looked away and headed up to the roof with Rin and Kotori.

"How were the costumes?" Nico asked.

"They were beautiful!" the two girls replied simultaneously.

"Time to practice the choreography," Eli said. They started practicing the steps to the dance, and when sunset arrived, they packed up and left school with each other.

After two weeks, the day of the Live Show finally drew closer. "Kayochin, it's tomorrow!" Rin chirped. She was excited to perform as the Leader; even more so as she was leading with Hanayo.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow! I'm excited," she replied, with a little bit of enthusiasm.

"That's the way, Kayochin! Let's practice to our very best!" Rin cheered, feeling hyper.

The day of the Live Show was here. The girls wore their costumes, and Hanayo emerged from the dressing room wearing the dress. Kotori tied the lacy cloth over her waist then pinned the green rose over the knot. She handed her a yellow bouquet of fake roses.

Rin emerged after her. Nico quickly tied the lace around her waist and pinned the teal rose on the knot. She passed Rin a bouquet of mint roses.

Rin and Hanayo blushed then looked at each other. Rin smiled, encouraging Hanayo. The curtains were drawing open. They held hands, then the seven girls stepped backstage, leaving Rin and Hanayo on the stage alone.

The two sang a duet, which Maki recently composed the music for and with lyrics that the two came up with together.

They sang the last verse of the song, then their arms crossed.

They sang the next song. The whole group sang together this time, the seven girls emerging from backstage to join Hanayo and Rin.

They threw up their bouquets in the air, then Hanayo's bouquet landed perfectly in Rin's grasp. Rin's bouquet landed in Hanayo's grasp as well.

"Thank you for watching us perform!" Rin and Hanayo said into their microphones.

"We'll see you next time!" all the girls sang, the curtains closing in front of them. They went backstage and talked about the performance.

"Hanayo did pretty well!"

"Don't you think Rin-chan just stole the show? She was so cute!"

"The dance was amazing!"

The girls laughed together, then they got into their uniforms, bringing their costumes to the clubroom.

"Kayochin...?" Rin asked shyly.

"Y-yes!" Hanayo responded, surprise showing in her tone.

"E-eh?!" Hanayo shrieked as Rin kissed her lips gently.

"Kayochin was the best bride!" Rin chirped cheerfully.

She kissed Hanayo again, and Hanayo kissed her back.

"Rin-chan was a great bride, too!" Hanayo replied Rin.

They kissed once more, smiling and laughing.

"Yeah, we make the best couple ever!" Rin said enthusiastically.

"I agree," Hanayo said softly, before pulling Rin in for another kiss.

"Kayochin?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course!"


End file.
